


Origin of Puppet

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Game Grumps
Genre: Death, Game Grumps AU, Gen, Kid Grumps, Origin Story, danny becoming the puppet, five nights at grumps, fnaf au, fnag, kid!arin, kid!dan, vernon (purple guy) first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't hold it against us. You don't know what we've been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Puppet

It wasn't his fault that the doors automatically locked from the inside when they closed.

It wasn't his fault that a shadow crossed over the glass just as Danny happened to glance behind him. 

It wasn't his fault.

Don't hold it against him.

~ 

The party was getting boring.

Sure, the bright lights and loud music and arcade games and funny looking bear and bunny playing on the stage was fun and all, but the party had dragged on for a little too long at this point. At least for Danny. Pizza had been eaten. Presents had been opened. Cake had been scarfed. Now all the children were just running around playing games with the game tokens or climbing around the giant slew of tubes and ladders at the back of the pizzeria. One kid had even crawled onstage, trying to get the golden bear to dance with him. 

With the obligation of sitting-down-so-the-birthday-boy-could-open-his-presents finally over, all the other children had ran off to do their own thing. Danny was left alone, and had grown bored. He'd been given game tokens too, but he used them all up fairly quickly. He spent them all at the claw machine trying to win himself a dinosaur plushie. He never won the toy and was left with no coins and nothing else to do.

At first, he pondered going into the playset, but he didn't like the idea of getting lost in there. Especially with all kinds of other sweaty kids hopped up on sugar climbing around in there. So he just kind of hung out at his table and watched the two animatronics dance around onstage. He munched on some leftover bread sticks and cake, and rolled pieces of napkin in between his fingers. Danny's party hat sat crooked on his head, feeling more like a dunce hat than a birthday one. He took it off and let it rest on the table.

He sighed to himself as he sat on the bench. He wished there was something to do. Somewhere to go. Something else to look at other than these dumb animatronics that were kind of creepy anyway.

"Hey!" Someone called. Danny whipped around, searching the crowd of kids and parents for the person who called him. Truth be told, that 'hey' could have been easily meant for someone else. But for some reason, that one word stuck out from all the chatter. It didn't bleed into all the conversations going on around him. So he looked around for a second, seeing if anyone was looking at him or even to hear the 'hey' again. 

Nothing other than the one call was made though. Danny assumed that it had been meant for someone else, but just as he was turning around, he noticed something. It was barely worth noticing, a shadow passing over the emergency exit door, but Danny couldn't help seeing it.

The door was a few feet beyond the end of the playhouse, almost completely in shadow save for the dimly glowing exit sign. Danny could just tell that no one had been near it in years. It just FELT like nobody was supposed to be over there, which made the random passing shadow all the more out of place. All the more creepy.

Although, it was just a shadow. Maybe a crossing van. Maybe a shipment of something was being dropped off around the back of the restaurant. Maybe it was a rat scurrying around. Hell, maybe it was just the lighting. 

Or maybe someone was sneaking around back there.

Danny looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Then he stood up from the bench, trying to make his walk under the playhouse seem as casual as possible. He stuck to the wall, trying his best to stay out of sight. If someone caught him here, he probably wouldn't get in trouble, but he didn't feel like answering questions. 

Once Danny was at the door, he pressed his face against the glass, trying to peek out to see what had made the shadow. He didn't want to actually open the door. It probably wouldn't sound an alarm anyway because of the poor maintenance of the building itself, but he didn't really want to go out there. 

He couldn't see anything though. Besides the brick wall of the building next to this one, and a few bags of garbage, there was nothing.

But something was there. Something had to have moved to make that shadow, something big enough that Danny would notice. 

Curiosity won over caution. Danny put his hand on the handle of the door testing it. No alarm sounded. So he pushed it open more, just enough for him to squeeze through. 

He shut the door behind him, taking one last peek to see if anyone saw. No one seemed to have noticed Danny's absence.

The wind was hot against his face, humid air all around. He could already feel his hair starting to poof up. 

"Hello?" Danny called. He peered down the alleyway, then over to the street. The cars passed in a blur, caring for nothing but the road in front of them. 

No one answered Danny. No one was there. 

Danny sighed, halfway disappointed that nobody was there and halfway relived. It was a little adventure, at least. He turned around and grabbed the handle to go back inside. He pulled.

The door didn't move.

What? No. Open. Open the door!

Danny pushed on the door, pulled on it. All he got in response was the click of the locks pushing against each other, forbidding his entry into the building. He felt panic plant itself in the pit of his stomach. The door locked from the inside. Should he pound on the door until someone notices? Regardless of him getting in trouble, he just didn't want to be alone out here.   
Where was he supposed to go?

The front door, of course. Duh.

The front door of the restaurant was surely still open. He could get back inside there. 

Danny started towards the end of the alleyway, hugging the wall as he went. He was just a few steps from the corner. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand over his mouth, and his body being pulled back into the darkness of the alley. He screamed against the hand, but no one could hear him. 

~

He felt nothing but hungry.

It was in the pit of his stomach, gnawing at his insides. Nothing normal could get rid of it. He felt his blood boiling. He was hungry. So hungry. He was hungry for something. He only realized what that something was when he stumbled upon the rundown pizzeria. 

He was hungry for blood.

This place was obviously a place he could get it. If the name "Fred Bear Diner" was any indication of its popularity. But how would he get a kid out of there? What would he even do with the kid? 

He walked down the alleyway that separated the restaurant and a local grocery store. He walked down the length of it to wait behind a corner, rethink his motives. He passed a glass door as he went. Probably an emergency exit.

He didn't take much notice of it as he passed it, but as he was about to round the corner of the building, he heard the door open. He turned, seeing a little boy slipping out from the door. He quickly ducked behind the corner, out of sight.

He did peek though. The darkness of the alleyway did allow him a few inches to look at him. He was no older than seven. He was tall for a kid, with a head of brown curls to boot. 

What the little boy was doing out here, he didn't know. But he was happy that most of the work had just been cut down.

The little boy looked around for a second, and then, seemingly finding nothing, he turned and tried to open the door and go back inside. When the door didn't budge, the boy started for the front of the building. 

In a few swift steps, he had grabbed the boy before he had a chance to turn the corner. He pulled the boy down the alleyway, his muffled screaming falling on deaf ears.

"Stop screaming," he said. "It'll make it worse."

He rounded the alley corner with the little boy in tow, kicking and flailing with all of his might. It was no use, he topped the boy by two and a half feet. Once behind the building, he slammed the boy against the brick wall. He slammed hard enough that the boy stopped flailing around, hanging limply against the wall, held up by only his hand around the boy's neck.

The boy started to cry, tears falling freely as he tried to cry out. The boy was obviously disoriented from the impact however, too dizzy to call for help loud enough.

Fueled by adrenaline, he held the boy against the ground, hands wrapped around his throat. There was little the boy could do but try to scratch his arms away. The boy's face went red, his eyes bulging out of his head. He pushed down on the boy's windpipe, feeling like he could break his neck if he wanted to. But he didn't. Just as the boy was about to lose consciousness, he let go, leaving the boy coughing and sucking in air on the pavement. 

His blood was boiling. His heart was pumping. All he saw was red, all he felt was an animal instinct to destroy. To kill.

The boy on the ground was dizzy, crying, bleeding and coughing. He knew the boy wasn't going anywhere any time soon. 

He searched around for a second for something good enough to finish the job. He spotted half a brick lying on the ground, near the wall. 

Perfect.

"Mommy!" The boy called weakly. He sucked in another breath, trying to scramble to his feet. "M-mommy help!"

He took the brick in his hands, feeling its weight. It would be enough. He got on top or the boy, forcing him on the ground again. 

"There's no help," he said, raising the brick high above his head. 

He brought it down on the little boy's skull three times.

~

The blood that Vernon had hungered for was suddenly all over his jacket. His hands. His face. The pavement.

The little boy under him was still. Lifeless. 

With the adrenaline fading out of him, Vernon pondered what to do with the body. Where could he put it?

A dumpster off to the left was his answer. Vernon wordlessly picked up the body of the little boy, walking him over to the open dumpster. He dropped the body in, positioning the various garbage bags on top so no one could see. Vernon then took off his own jacket, wiping the blood off his face and hands as best he could. Then he stuffed the garment inside a half open trash bag. 

Vernon turned the corner of the alleyway and started home. He passed the exit door on the way, and stopped a moment to look inside. 

There seemed to be a gathering of kids and adults at a table. The kids seemed to be in distress, and the adults were looking around as if they were trying to find someone. 

One of the kids: a boy with longish brown hair and a pink shirt seemed the most sporadic. He was crying, calling out for someone. Vernon could probably guess who.

As he was just about to walk away, the boy's gaze drifted over to the door, eyes locking with Vernon's. His facial expression said it all, and he lifted a finger in Vernon's direction while pulling on an adult's shirt. 

Vernon darted away from the door, speed walking out of the alleyway and away from the restaurant. 

The entire way home, Vernon looked over his shoulder. Thankfully, no one spotted him or pursued him. He was safe.

But that kid wasn't. He needed to get that kid. The hunger was back. Stronger than ever. 

As an image of a golden bear onstage flashed in his mind, he knew just how to satiate that hunger. 

Too easy.

~  
Don't hold it against us.

You don't know what we've been through.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an origin story for @legendofgrump's five nights at freddy's grump au. Danny is the puppet, so I decided to write an origin story of how he was killed. You can take this as canon or not. But I enjoyed writing it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
